Catch me
by camideschanel
Summary: Lo que siente Robert hacia Kristen es obvio, excepto para ella. ¿Logrará Robert demostrarle a Kristen que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él desde el primer día?


DOUBT

Me senté en el sofá y me quité los malditos tacos de los pies. Sentía que si no me los quitaba en ese instante, explotarían y harían trizas los zapatos. Me quité a empujones el estrecho vestido en el que mi estilista me había metido con mucho cuidado hace un par de horas, no sabía por qué se empeñaba en ponerme cosas que con suerte cabía la mitad de mí.

La alfombra era cómoda, perfecta para relajarse después de horas frente a gritones fans orientales que gritaban cosas en chino donde no podía entender nada. Recordé cuando leí mal lo que había escrito en mi papel y todos rieron, aún me pregunto qué habrá sido lo que les dije. Sonreí y ladeé la cabeza levemente hacia un costado, como solía hacer cuando una idea me disgustaba.

La gira promocional estaba recién comenzando, me agotaba el sólo hecho de pensar que éste era el segundo país en la lista y que aún quedaban mínimo otros cinco. Suspiré.

Me puse de pie y saqué de la nevera dos cervezas y las dejé sobre la mesa de centro y fui a mi habitación por un cómodo jeans, una polera y mis fieles converse, cuando escuché la puerta sonar y supe que era Robert del otro lado.

-No tengo idea de a dónde podemos salir esta noche –me dijo encorvando los hombros

Me reí ante su expresión y cerré la puerta luego de que hubiera entrado.

-Tampoco sabemos hablar en chino como para preguntarle al taxista a dónde podríamos ir –aquello de salir a bares por un par de horas, beber un par de cervezas y conocer las comidas de los lugares en donde nos hospedábamos, se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina casual de nosotros dos. Aunque sólo hemos hecho esto seis veces, podíamos llamarlo rutina de todas formas, ya que todos los días se repetía pero en un lugar diferente.

Robert observó el vestido sobre el sillón de la izquierda y luego los zapatos, para sentarse en el sofá tapándose los agujeros de la nariz con sus dedos y poniendo cara de mal olor mientras observaba los tacones negros a los pies del sofá. Reí y le di una palmada mientras me sentaba en el sofá contrario a él.

-Deberías probar algo, los hongos son causa del mal olor en los pies, Kristen –rió fuertemente y casi me hizo botar la cerveza de mi boca

-¡Cállate! –le grité aún riendo- Eres un mentiroso, deberías decir eso de tus zapatillas

Terminamos yendo a comer a un resto bar a tres cuadras del hotel, era un lugar agradable con música en vivo y si alguien deseaba podía ir al escenario a cantar, los jueves era karaoke libre.

-Deberías ir y cantar algo –me instó Robert bebiendo algo de su cerveza

-No, yo no canto –él rió y dejó su cerveza en la mesa

Me observó y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté sorprendida viéndolo caminar hacia el escenario

-Cantar –sonrió y tomó la guitarra acústica que había a un costado del micrófono

Comenzó a afinar las cuerdas, sin quitar su vista de ella, sentado en el taburete, luego levantó la vista y observándome, dijo:

-Escuché esta canción una vez en una película, quiero dedicársela a… -No, modulé en silencio con los labios. Robert sonrió, no con malicia, como siempre lo hacía, si no con sentimiento, como si de verdad sonriese porque lo sentía en su corazón- Kristen –dijo al fin y la gente aplaudió ante mi nombre.

Medio segundo atrás había rezado para que la gente en este lugar no supiera inglés… Lo iba a matar.

Algunas cabezas se voltearon para verme y me hice la tonta, como si estuviese mirando las musarañas en el techo y tomé mi cerveza convulsivamente, de pronto sentí calor y las mejillas al rojo vivo, ya veía que una luz blanca se encendía y me alumbraba.

_I'm not superman I can't take your hand and fly you everywhere you want to go. I can't read your mind like a billboard sign and tell you everything you want to heart but I'll be your hero._

Robert cantaba al compás de la suave melodía de la guitarra.

'_Cause I, I could be everything you need if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable. 'Cause I, yeah I believe in destiny may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul but if you're the one for me then I'll be your hero._

Se me puso la piel de gallina. Jamás había escuchado esa canción en mi vida y estaba completamente segura que la original jamás iba a ser tan hermosa como la interpretaba rob.

No podía quitar la vista de su rostro ni de sus manos recorriendo las cuerdas de la guitarra, tampoco podía mover las manos para aplaudir junto con los demás al ritmo de la música, pues estaba congelada en mi asiento.

_Hero… _

Concluyó Robert con un último rasgueo a las cuerdas y me sonrió ante los aplausos que inundaban el bar. No fue hasta ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa. No había relajado mi rostro en todo ese rato.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunté cuando se sentó de nuevo

-Eh… una canción, ¿no te gustó? –preguntó serio

-¡No! Es hermosa –sonreí

Caminamos de vuelta al hotel, Robert con polera sin mangas y yo con su chaqueta de cuero, había olvidado traer la mía y él amablemente me prestó la suya al verme los pelos erizados.

Caminé en silencio y él igual a mi lado, supuse que iba sumergido en sus cavilaciones, tal como lo hacía yo, aunque mis pensamientos no tenían pies ni cabezas, base ni argumentos.

¿Qué tipo de amigo te dedica una canción ultra mega romántica en frente de un montón de gente? _Uno que te quiere. _Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Arrugué la frente.

Sí, Robert me quería, pero como amiga, tal como yo a él, un amigo, una compañía y en quién podía confiar. _Por supuesto que te quiere, tonta, pero no de esa forma, es más bien amor, ¿tal vez?_

¿Amor? No. Fruncí aún más las cejas sin levantar la vista del pavimento de la calle. Que estúpido, aquello no era amor, era sólo amistad, y una muy grande, amor entre un hombre y una mujer, sólo eso, ese tipo de amistad existía.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Robert tomando de mi brazo con dulzura

-No, sólo recordé algo –dije con una sonrisa que ni yo me creía

-¿Te molestó lo de la canción? –pude ver, a través de sus ojos, cómo se arrepentía de a poco y contesté con la verdad

-No, de hecho, me encantó, gracias –sonreí, esta vez de agradecimiento y con cariño-. No me lo esperaba

-Supongo que esa era la idea –sonrió soltó mi brazo y luego de observar el suelo, me abrazó. El flash de una cámara iluminó la calle casi en penumbra.


End file.
